Why must love hurt?
by inari of the skies
Summary: Lucy Bayer just moved back to Arlen, after more than 10 years in California. Will an old flame be rekindled or will a new romance begin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Arlen

Lucy Bayer hadn't been in Arlen in over ten years. she moved back to help her cousin Mary due to her recent divorce. she had been living in California as an artist. Now she'll be living at Mary's new apartment with her. Lucy hopes to be inspired by the town of Arlen, because she's been lacking inspiration. With her old ford pick up and a U haul trailer she packed all he belongings drove to Arlen, Texas.

Mary had asked Lucy to pick up some propane on the way to her place so they could celebrate with a barbeque, her return and Mary's divorce. Lucy pulled into Arlen Propane. as she got out of her truck she tied her long light brown hair into a sloppy ponytail and straightened her paint spattered overalls.

as she walked in a man with glasses who looked vaguely familiar asked her if he could help her, she politely brushed him off. saying she was just here to buy some propane. he nodded and said "if ya need any help, just ask." OK she said and grabbed a tank of propane and made her purchase. As she was putting the propane in the back of her truck, the man with glasses strolled over to her. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if we've meet before." she turned around and said, " ya we've met, though I've been gone from Arlen for quite a few years."

Ah, you're Lucy right. you used to date Boomhauer." Yeah that's me. nice to see you again Hank." she said awkwardly. she jumped into the cab of her truck said a quick see you around and goodbye and drove off. as she looked in her rear-view mirror sighing as she saw Hank standing there. i completely forget about Boomhauer, not sure I wanna see him anytime soon.

As she pulled up to the apartment Lucy saw Mary run out. she barely gone out of her truck when she was embraced by Mary. As Lucy giggled. Mary started to ramble off question about her trip here. "Hold your darn horses, It was fine. Gosh you haven't changed a bit" she smugly said . Mary crossed her arms. sarcastic as ever I see." Mary retorted. they started laughing again. "Let's start that grill and catch up." Mary said, grabbing the tank of propane.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainey st

Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep. The four men who always stood outside the Hills house, were drinking beer. "Guess who I saw today?" Hank said breaking the silence. "who?" Bill asked. "Lucy Bayer" Hank said giving Boomhauer a nerve glance. Boomhauer choked on his beer. "Dang ol'." he coughed. Dale slapped him on the back. Wow. I never thought she'd come back after what happened." Bill said surprised. Boomhauer gives him a dirty look.

"Ya, saw her at at work, buying some propane." Hank replied. "how is she doing, did she say why she moved back?"Dale commented." We didn't talk much, but says she's alright. oh the two man say, while Boomhauer quietly sips his beer." you Ok Boomhauer, i know you two didn't part ways, on the best of terms." Hank asks him.

"I'm dang ol' fine, see ya late, gotta date with a hot blon'. "Boomhauer says bitterly. the three of them sighed. "I don't know why he's so mad, It was 10 years ago and it's his fault she broke up with him." dale points out ." Dale, you know how he was after she broke up with him and just the thought of her opens old wounds ." Hank says. the three look down at their feet sadly.

Lucy,

After dinner Lucy and /Mary sat on the apartment balcony. "so how are you Lucy." "fine."lucy replies. "You know what i mean.' Mary asks."Do we have to talk about that," Lucy complains. Mary sighs. "You helped me with John, now let me help you and you know you'll bump in to each other eventually." Mary says with sympathy. "I just...I'm ...he broke my heart. Lucy mumbles. You could at let try to talk to him, maybe be friends, like before you two dated." Mary asked. "I'm not ready to trust him yet." Lucy said simply. "Ok, I'll drop the subject, so how hot where the men in California?" Mary says. this makes Lucy giggle. Your boy crazy." says Lucy. that makes both of them laugh.


End file.
